Y todo por ti
by Aiko-Sayury
Summary: Que pasara cuando las guerras contra Phobos hallan terminado. Tal vez aparescan confuciones nuevas en el corazón y por esta razon una guardiana se vea obligada ha hacer cosas que no creria ella fuera capaz... Creo q soy mala haciendo sumamries. CorneliaXC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Soy nueva escribiendo, generalmente me gusta mas leer pero ahora me he decidido a escribir.

Bueno W.I.T.C.H. no es mío, (Por lo tanto Caleb tampoco, q desilusión)

Espero q le guste.

**La nueva vida**

**Se habían acabado las guerras en Meridian, Elyon era la nueva reina y se encargaba de arreglar los daños de su hermano y de que su pueblo ya no sufriera. A sus manos había llegado el diario de sus padres los antiguas reyes de Meridian y se encargaba de llevar a cabo sus sueños realidad. **

**Mientras tanto en el otro mundo las guardianas se encontraban en el "Silver Dragon" (N/A: no se me el nombre en español).Después de finalizadas las guerras en Meridian el corazón de Kandrakar había dejado de servir, pero algo más afectaba directamente a la guardiana de la tierra, la cual se encontraba recargada contra el marco de la ventana viendo la lluvia. Caleb el líder de los rebeldes se había quedado en Meridian a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario y ella no le había confesado lo que sentía y tampoco sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. **

"Creo que Meridian no necesitará mas de nosotras**" les dijo Will a las demás "**Talvez no regresemos a ese lugar, ya no hay nada que hacer, Elyon esta haciendo un gran trabajo**". "**Tal vez deba irme discúlpenme pero no estoy de buen humor**" Y diciendo esto Cornelia se retiro del restaurante, ya no podía pensar más en eso, no solo había perdido a su mejor amiga sino también a la única persona que amaba realmente. **"Chica pienso que no debiste haber dicho eso, creo que debemos evitar ese tema cuando estemos con Cornelia**" dijo Irma.**

* * *

**Ni siquiera la lluvia era capaz de eliminar su sufrimiento, corría sin sentido alguno bajo el agua que parecía como su fueran agujas que le reclamaban el no haber confesado lo que sentía y pensaba, ahora era demasiado tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el parque al que solía venir de pequeña cuando se enfadaba con sus padres por ignorarla para hacerle caso a su hermana. El parque era conocido como el parque de los cerezos en flor, en el centro se encontraba un lago, la luz se había ido totalmente, el parque estaba completamente solo. Cornelia se lanzó al lago esperando que el agua helada la calmara un poco. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, en lo que estaría haciendo, en si seria feliz. **

"Creo que debes ir a preguntar, sino tu alma nunca estará en paz querida**" dijo una voz al final del lago. Cornelia se acerco a la orilla y vio a una joven alta, como de unos 20 años, muy bella, de pelo castaño largo con una sombrilla. "**Estas empapada que te parece si vamos al templo que esta en la orilla del parque, ahí es donde vivo, no es muy grande pero es confortable, tal vez aunque hablar de tus problemas puede ayudarte a aliviar el dolor, por cierto mi nombre es Ophelia**"**

**Cornelia no sabia que tenía esta chica tal vez la atraía la calma de su voz pero cuado se acerco mas a ella noto algo que la dejo pasmada, Ophelia era ciega pero a pesar de eso era la sacerdotisa del único templo sintoísta en toda la región. **

"Pasa por favor, déjame hacer Té, beberlo siempre me tranquiliza, pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**". "**Me llamo Cornelia, gracias por su hospitalidad**" dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una toalla que Ophelia había dejado sobre la mesa. "**Creo que mi problema no tiene solución**". "**Como ya te dije ante, de hablar con él, se que tu problema tiene que ver con el corazón, cuando quede ciega desarrolle una capacidad empatica**". "**Empatica¿Qué es eso?**". "**Es la capacidad de sentir lo que las demás personas sienten, y tu te encuentras triste, enojada y confundida, no temas en decirme lo que te pasa, me gustaría ser tu amiga, vivir sola y no tener visitas frecuentes no es muy agradable, por favor ábreme tu corazón y dime que es lo que te pasa**". Cornelia acepto el Té que le acerco la joven sacerdotisa, tal vez su vida no era tan triste, vivir sola durante mucho tiempo y sin amigos debía de ser mas duro, ella bebió el Té y decidió contarle el hecho de que estuviera enamorada de un chico que tal vez no volvería a ver y al cual no le había dicho que lo amaba. Ophelia asintió dulcemente y le dijo que le agradaba tener compañía, y que si quería podía buscar una solución mañana, pero que ahora sus padres debían de estar preocupados por ella. Cornelia noto que era demasiado tarde, dio la gracias y salió corriendo hacia su casa, parecía que había perdido un amiga pero el destino la compenso con otra, una que tal vez necesitaba tanto de ella como Ophelia de Cornelia. **

* * *

**Al día siguiente Cornelia se levanto temprano ya que era lunes y no había excusa como para faltar a clases. Se vistió con su usual falda rosa y un suéter del mismo color, no le importo el hecho de estar desmaquillada o despeinada. Bajo a tomar el desayuno y ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que su hermanita la hubiera engañado para quitarle el desayuno. Se despidió de su madre y emprendió el camino hacia la escuela. Al llegar se sentó en su lugar usual, junto a la ventana, donde podría ver si el chico de sus sueños regresaba por ella, pero algo en su corazón sabía que no sería así. Pensaba que Caleb estaba ocupado en Meridian o cualquier cosa seria más importante que ella.**

**Sonó la campana del fin de clases había parecido una eternidad y sin embargo no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. "**Corny, no quieres venir con nosotras al Silver Dragon, mi abuela prepara Ramen". "No gracias, quede con alguien de verme hoy".

**Y diciendo esto Cornelia empezó a caminar hacia el Templo de Ophelia. **

**Las chicas al no saber a donde iba y sentirse preocupadas, decidieron seguirla. La siguieron hacia el Parque y ahí Cornelia entró a un templo, así que decidieron no seguirla eh ir a pedir consejo a la abuela de Hai Lin. **

**Cuando llegaron al Silver Dragon, le comentaron a Yan Lin que Cornelia había ido al Templo. Yan Lin demostró su asombró y les comentó que en ese Templo vivía una joven llamada Ophelia, la cual la sacerdotisa que se había encargado de una especie de sello para poder hacer indetectable la magia de Elyon y así mantenerla protegida. Pero si se había interesado en una guardiana de seguro era que había una razón más profunda y necesitaba ayuda pero ¿Por qué solo a una guardiana? Y ¿Por qué en secreto? La actitud de esta chica era generalmente misteriosa pero no siempre se sabia de que lado de la batalla se encontraba.**

_

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, espero q les guste, manden reviews y tengan compasión de mi._

_¡Jejejeje espero que les guste!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por los reviews, jeje creo que me alegro el día recibirlo. Bueno W.I.T.C.H. no es mío, (Pero la tele en la que lo veo y mí computadora si son míos).

**

* * *

La vida en Meridian.**

**Elyon realizaba un gran trabajo la gente estaba feliz y la economía mejoraba en gran parte. Los campos volvían a florecer, la lluvia había regresado a las áridas praderas los dragones volvían a volar libres presagiando felicidad y prosperidad. Pero dos personas extrañaban varias cosas, Elyon extrañaba la tierra, el aroma a combustible, la escuela y sobre todo a sus amigas, las amigas que había negado cuando se entero de que tenía un hermano, y las mismas amigas que la perdonaron y dieron su vida por salvarla. **

**Pero Caleb era el más afectado no podía olvidar a la guardianas que le habían enseñado una nueva forma de vida. Las guardianas que se habían convertido en sus amigas y confidentes. Tal vez no las volvería a ver y eso le dolía mucho ya que no le había comentado la verdad de lo que sentía y ahora tenía la duda de que hubiera pasado si él le hubiera dicho que la amaba. **

**No podía olvidar cuando la conoció, al principió él pensó que Will era muy bonita cuando la arrojaron al mismo calabozo en el que él estaba, pero después de que lo ayudaron a salir del pozo, la vio. Su cabello color de miel que parecía que coqueteaba con el aire, sus labios rosas, su cara en ese momento algo sonrojada al pasar la vergüenza de chocar con una pared y sus ojos, esos ojos que lo invitaban a conocerla de una forma diferente. Y nunca olvidaría lo que le dijo Hay Lin **

**(Flash back) **

"Oye tienes novia, por que creo que le gustas a mi amiga Cornelia"

**(Fin del Flash back)**

**Si ella no hubiera dicho el "creo", él hubiera sido el rebelde más feliz del mundo. Pero ahora solo había dudas en su cabeza, ni siquiera se podía concentrar en el trabajo que Elyon le había pedido. Por primera vez no sabía que hacer.**

"Yo continuare con el trabajo Caleb tu vete a descansar, parece que lo necesitas**"**

"Gracias Fabricio, pero no te puedo dejar solo con el trabajo"

**Fabricio era uno de los mejores amigos de Caleb, era un chico de la misma altura que Caleb, tenía el cabello castaño y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo. Tenía los ojos verde que contrastaban con su piel bronceada, pero que se escondían detrás de una gafas que lo hacían ver intelectual. **

"Caleb, no creo que él trabaja se muy complicado, aparte creo que Elyon necesita tu compañía, tal vez sus problemas no sean los mismos, pero son muy parecidos"

**Fabricio era un joven apuesto y brillante, pero normalmente se veía despreocupado y tendía a olvidar todo. En ese momento, Fabricio acababa de caerse al intentar recoger una naranja que estaba en el piso. Pero por primera vez tomaría en cuenta el consejo, tal vez necesitaba tiempo para intentar olvidarla o aprender a resignarse y tal vez el destino lo haya sabido ya que llego Aldarn para ayudar los en su trabajo, él lo relevaría. **

**

* * *

Elyon se encontraba frente a la piedra de las visiones, por alguna razón, no podía hacerla funcionar y también por una extraña razón el mapa por el cual Probos, su hermano, hacia agujeros en el velo. Pero había algo raro la parte del mapa de Meridian esta desapareciendo, tal vez nadie lo había notado por que hasta ahora lo que había desaparecido eran pedazos del mar, tal vez necesitaría a las guardianas, pero como llamarlas, no se habían abierto portales, desde que ella había subido al trono.****

* * *

En algún lugar de Heatherfield.**

**Las guardianas se encontraban en él "Silver Dragon" se preguntaban ¿Qué quería Ophelia? Se encontraban preocupadas al saber que Cornelia había preferido empezar a visitar el Templo, a estas con sus amigas. **

**Ophelia se encontraba barriendo el templo cuando llegó Cornelia. "**Hola Cornelia, espero que te encuentres mejor" "Si, gracias creo que hablar con alguien me ayudo a tranquilizarme" "Mi madre solía decir que todo tiene un remedio a excepción de la muerte" **Cornelia se sentó a esperar que Ophelia termina de barrer cuando algo la atrajo, camino hasta un lago. "**Creo que se por que este lago te llamo la atención, notaras que no tiene peces, esto es por que sus aguas nunca deben estar turbias. ¿Has oído hablar de la piedra de la visión?" "Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes de esa piedra?" "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, yo ayude a esconder a Elyon en este mundo, y este lago me permitía ver lo que pasaba en Meridian, pero cuando tu amiga subió al trono, misteriosamente dejo de funcionar, no se que halla pasado pero por eso estas aquí"

**Ophelia camino hacia el Templo y abrió la puerta, Cornelia entró y fue dirigida por la sacerdotisa hasta un sofá que se encontraba frente a una chimenea de piedra cubierta por una hiedra con flores blancas. **"Su casa es muy bella, pero debo preguntarle ¿A qué te refieres con que "por eso estoy aquí", te agradezco tu amistad, pero eso me intriga" "Hay muchas preguntas que me querrás hacer, pero creo que se irán respondiendo con él tiempo, se que eres la guardiana de la tierra y te necesito, Meridian se encuentra en un gran problema y necesito de ti para poder pasar del otro lado del velo pero también necesito de tus amigas, ellas tal vez no confíen en mí, pero la experiencia esta de mi lado, y esta es una oportunidad para que veas a tu amado"

**

* * *

Cornelia caminaba hacia su casa, no podía olvidar las palabras de su nueva amiga, volvería a ver a Caleb, pero no sabía aun a que precio pero por lo que había visto no sería uno bajo. Ahora debía encontrar la forma de decirles a Will y las demás el plan, pero debía idear el modo, ya que era peligroso y las demás desconfiarían de Ophelia al no conocerla. Pero que tal si les contaba el plan parte por parte, no sería mentir y cuando estuvieran en Meridian no tendrían otra solución más que seguir el plan y confiar en esta nueva guía.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Perdón por el retraso pero la escuela me ha tenido abrumada y no tengo mucho tiempo, aparte he tenido problemas con esta computadora, parece que la tecnología me odia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Pero espero q me quieran por que algunas son muy agresivos, casi me mandan ántrax por no seguir.

Bueno W.I.T.C.H. no es mío, (Pero la tele en la que lo veo y mí computadora si son míos).

**

* * *

La nueva misión.**

**Cornelia seguía pensado como decirles a sus amigas que Ophelia las necesitaba. No comprendía para que, pero sabía en su interior que la joven no mentía y que tal vez su amiga Elyon estaba en problemas. Cornelia no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había mencionado vería a Caleb, pero lo más seguro era que el también corría peligro, esto la armo de valor y corrió hacia el Silver Dragon, ahí debían de estar las chicas y la abuela de Hai Lin. **

**Tenía la razón a pesar de ser muy tarde las chicas se encontraban en el Silver Dragon. **"Nos tenias preocupadas, donde te encontrabas" **Dijo Irma. **"Lo siento, y siento mucho haberlas preocupado pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas". "Pero no estuviste sola, yo te vi con la chica del templo¿que hablaban¿Por qué ella si pudo estar contigo y nosotras no?" "Lo siento, pero de eso es de lo que le vengo a hablar, Ophelia ayudo a Elyon cuando estuvo aquí, y dice que nos necesita, que hay graves problemas en Meridian y que necesita que vallamos"

**Las chicas no creían lo que pasaba pero Yai Lin le dijo que tenían que ir, que era su deber como guardianas. Decidieron partir al viaje mañana y decirles a sus padres que irían a un campamento con la abuela de Hai Lin debido a que no sabían cuanto duraría esta nueva aventura. **

**Esa mañana Cornelia se paro temprano, se puso su falda rosa favorita y una blusa de tirantes blanca, se peino y se coloco un broche de pelo en forma de rosa. Se había quedado de ver con sus amigas en el Silver Dragon, empaco unas cuantas cosas que pensaba que eran necesarias como más ropa, su peine y un poco de maquillaje. Cuando llego al Silver Dragon sus compañeras se encontraban esperando. **

**Cornelia las llevo al templo donde ya se encontraba esperándolas Ophelia. Las chicas se sorprendieron con la visión de esta chica. Pero lo mas atractivo era el velo de misterio que la envolvía. **"Las estaba esperando, gracias por venir, que lastima que Yai Lin no vino, me hubiera gustado verla. Bueno están aquí por que algo me dice que Elyon se encuentra en gran peligro, se que su batalla con Phobos no fue fácil, sin embargo, no creo que se halla terminado, todavía hay algo mal en Meridian"

"Pero que es lo que esta mal y como sabemos que podemos contar en ti" **dijo Will.**

"solo deben de confiar en mi. Necesito que Cornelia intente partir en dos el árbol sagrado del templo."** Cornelia se acerco al árbol si saber realmente lo que hacia y cuando logro partió en dos con su magia, se abrió un hoyo en él velo. Ophelia les dijo que cruzaran por ahí, y que dejaran atrás preocupaciones por que talvez lo que tendrían que hacer sería mas complicado que la batalla con Phobos.**

**Al cruzar el portal se encontraron en una pradera llena de rosas, donde el aire era claro y pareciera que silbaba al roce con las rosas que se encontraban adornando una pequeña cabaña. **

"Vengan esta era mi antigua casa. Yo solía vivir aquí" **Will se sorprendió al ver algo que era muy conocido para las jóvenes guardianas. **"¡Esta es una de las entradas a ciudad infinita!" "Tienes razón, bueno pasen a mi casa"

**Dentro de la casa había una chimenea frente a unos sillones, una pequeña cocina y un comedor redondo para dos personas. **"Les preparare té, la historia que debo contarles es algo larga"

"Todo empezó días antes de que Elyon naciera, como es costumbre sus padres sabían que él hijo primogénito debía de elegir su destino, esto es si va a gobernar él o el siguiente hijo como era la tradición, dado que el hermano mayor era el que se consideraba con más sabiduría para aconsejar al rey. Phobos no sabia que hacer así que se dirigieron a hablar con el oráculo de ciudad infinita. El oráculo les dijo que para resolver el problema, Phobos debía partir hacia la Ciudad de Cristal. Dentro de la ciudad, debía ir al castillo de la diosa del invierno, donde tendría que obtener la joya mas valorada por este pueblo, la lágrima del rey. Esta piedra se coloca en las coronas de los regidores y únicamente los destinados a esto pueden obtener la"

**Hai Lin respondió rápidamente** "eso significa que solo el futuro rey la conseguiría y que si Phobos no la obtenía, no se convertiría en rey¿cierto?" **Ophelia afirmó la aseveración de la guardiana de aire y continúo. **"Phobos al llegar al castillo se encontró con la Reina Elizabeth, la diosa del invierno, ella le dijo que al sentarse en el trono el encontraría la verdad de su alma y así vería si su aura era la portadora de la lágrima. Phobos al sentarse no ocurrió nada. Y el al sentirse engañado destruyo el trono, ataco la ciudad y exilio del reino a la diosa".

**Taranee se levanto muy exaltada. **"Lo que nos dice que dado que la diosa fue expulsada del reino, Elyon nunca fue a la Ciudad de Cristal y nunca consiguió la joya que debe llevar su corona" "Es cierto, ella no obtuvo la lágrima del rey así que el trono del pueblo de Meridian no la reconoce oficialmente. Si no consigue la joya el caos reinara, como saben el regente esta a cargo de la prosperidad del pueblo y sin él desastres como sequías y plagas empezaran a ocurrir".

"¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para que esto empiece a suceder?" **Pregunto Irma. "**Yo diría que nos queda aproximadamente 10 días. Deben ir con Elyon y emprender el camino inmediatamente. Pero antes debemos encontrar a Cedric" "Esa maldita serpiente traicionera" **Dijeron las guardianas. **"Cedric no es malo simplemente había prometido lealtad completa a Phobos".

* * *

Flash back 

**Phobos de niño jugando en un jardín lleno de rosas, no tendría más de 10 años. En el jardín se encontraba una fuente y un sauce del cual bajaba un columpio. En el columpio se encontraba una niña de cabello un poco debajo de los hombros, se mecía alegremente en el columpio que lo empujaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos claros. "**Mas alto Cedric" "Si te empujo mas alto podría pasarle algo señorita Ophelia"

**En ese momento se oyó un grito. **

**Cedric y Ophelia corrieron a ver que había pasado. Cuando llegaron a donde se oyó el grito se encontraba Phobos inconsciente entre las ramas llenas de espinas de los rosales. Ophelia que era la mas pequeña de los tres chico entro entre los rosales para intentar liberar el cuerpo de su amigo. Ophelia intentaba desatorar el cuerpo de Phobos forcejeando con las rosa. Estas le empezaron a rasguñar los brazos hasta que se le abrieron heridas en ellos. Cedric se encontraba muy preocupado apenas y podía divisar a Ophelia así que corrió al castillo por ayuda. **

**Cuando regreso encontró a Phobos en el piso, toda su ropa estaba envuelta de sangre los empleados y sus padres lo recogieron rápidamente para llevarlo al medico, también le dijeron a Ophelia que fuera con ellos y que seria recompensada por sálvale la vida a su joven hijo. Ella solo se desplomo en el piso. El medico dijo que gracias a Ophelia seguía vivo Phobos si hubiera esta mas tiempo ahí hubiera muerto desangrado, lo padres dijeron que Ophelia sería considerada una heroína en el pueblo. "**Eso es una buena noticia por que tengo que decirles que la pequeña sufrió un grave accidente. Parece que al intentar sacar a Phobos las espinas le cortaron los ojos y ha perdido la vista de por vida".

**Cedric que se encontraba oyendo esto se conmociono, como la pequeña había perdido la vista no era justo, el que debía haber sufrido era el por no haber ayudado en nada. "**Padre quiero ver a Cedric es mi mejor amigo".** Los reyes llamaron a Cedric para que acompañara a Phobos. "**Phobos yo lo siento mucho, debí protegerte" **Dijo el primer chico que comenzaba a llorar. "**Note preocupes, estoy bien". "Phobos te prometo que te protegeré siempre, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa lo que me pidas siempre te ayudare". **Solo detrás de unas cortinas se alcanzaba a ver la figura de una niña. **"que bueno que los dos están a salvó, no importa perder mi vista si las dos personas que más amo en todo el mundo esta bien".

**

* * *

Algunos años después. **

"Ophelia por favor quédate con Phobos y conmigo, te necesitamos" "Phobos ha cambiado no es el mismo chico con el que jugábamos Cedric, incluso tu lo debes de haber notado, quiere el trono a cualquier modo, el poder lo ha corrompido, ya no me puedo quedar a ver como mi amigo se transforma en un monstruo. "Lo sé, se que ha cambiado, pero no pierdo las esperazas en que reaccione, y tu sabes que prometí protegerlo y estar siempre junto a él, no pienso romper mi promesa". "Entonces esto es un adiós Cedric, te pido que no me busques, pues sería una pérdida de tiempo y espero que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte"

**Fin del Flash back**

* * *

"Entonces que dicen guardianas me ayudaran a buscar a Cedric, aunque no quieran el es el único que conoce el camino a la Ciudad de Cristal, y talvez quiera pedir perdón de las atrocidades que hizo al lado de Phobos" "esta bien"**dijo Will. **"pero primero iremos a ver a Elyon para contarle esto y que nos acompañe a nuestra misión, a parte nuestros poderes no funcionan y creo que los necesitaremos". 

**Will y las demás chicas se dirigieron al castillo de Elyon esta se encontraba en la puerta. **"Sabía que vendrían, no se por que lo sabía, solo lo presentía". "Claro que vendríamos y tenemos alguien a quien presentarte, su nombre es Ophelia". "Es un placer conocerla, eh leído sobre usted en el diario de mi hermano, lamento lo de la pedida de su vista"

**Caleb se encontraba en su casa cuando oyó tocar la puerta. "**Caleb no vas a creer de lo que Aldarn y yo nos enteramos". **Caleb salió corriendo de su casa, no lo podía creer, tenía otra oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. **

**Elyon y las chicas se encontraban ablande de ciudad Cristal cuando Elyon se le ocurrió que tal vez entre Ophelia y ella podría encontrar a lord Cedric. Así se dirigieron a la piedra de las visiones y descubrieron que Cedric se encontraba escondido en una de las antiguas minas de esclavos. Tal vez guiado por el destino llegaron en ese momento Aldarn, Fabricio y Caleb. **

"Esto es perfecto por que tal vez su ayuda sea necesaría"

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no me maten por tardr tanto!

Muchas gracias por los Reviews


	4. Chapter 4

W.I.T.C.H. no es mío, lamentablemente por que la verdad si fuera mío, me casaría yo con Caleb, por que es el hombre perfecto, el guapo, lindo, atractivo, conciente, lider, lindo¿considerado, lindo….

* * *

**Por el camino frío.**

**Caleb les presento a las jóvenes guardianas a Fabricio y comenzaron a hablar de la nueva misión, no sin antes que Aldarn coqueteara con Hai Lin la cual reía de los intentos fallidos de este por llamar su atención. Cornelia no podía mirar a los ojos a Caleb. Lo amaba pero no podría soportar otro rechazó como el de aquella vez. **

"Creo que deberíamos partir a las minas esta misma noche para buscar a Cedric" **Dijo Ophelia. **"ella tiene razón aunque Cedric halla estado del lado de mi hermano no significa que no pueda cambiar; yo pienso que no es una mala persona y debemos de ver por el bienestar de esta gente".

* * *

**Las guardianas, la princesa, los rebeldes y la sacerdotisa empezaron por empacar algunas cosas que tal vez serian necesarias como comida, ropa, tiendas para poder dormir de noche, lámparas, solo lo esencial. Seria un camino algo largo y tendrían que recorrerlo en el menor tiempo posible. Además, Will, Elyon y Ophelia compartían la misma preocupación; quien llevaría acabo el ritual para encontrar la lagrima si no sabían donde se encontraba Elizabeth, la diosa de invierno. **

**Ya listos comenzaron el viaje, Elyon, sabiamente, consiguió caballos para poder moverse mas rápido. **"Los caballos de Meridian no son iguales a los de la tierra, estos son capaces de trotar sobre el agua y son mas veloces, creo que nos serán de mucha ayuda." **Taranee inmediatamente se espanto. "**No debes de temer estos caballos son únicos, ninguno es igual a otro" **En ese momento trajeron 10 caballos el primero un caballo blanco con la crin y la cola de color azul turquesa para Elyon, el caballo de Will era rojizo con la crin y la cola de color beige, Irma recibió un caballo azul con la crin y la cola verde, Hai Lin inmediatamente se monto aun caballo color cian con la crin azul cielo, Taranee a un caballo café oscuro con una mancha en la frente rojiza y de crin y cola negras. Cornelia recibió un caballos rosa con la crin blanca, Caleb se monto en un caballo verde oscuro con la crin café. Fabricio obtuvo un caballo gris con la crin y la cola negras. Aldarn obtuvo un caballo violeta con la crin y la cola en color cian; y finalmente Ophelia obtuvo un caballo negro con la crin roja.

* * *

**

**La cabalgata empezó, el principio lo podrían recorrer durante la misma tarde hasta las minas, ahí hablarían con Cedric pasarían la noche para empezar la nueva excursión a Ciudad Cristal. Durante la cabalgata Irma, Hai Lin y Aldarn solo hablaban de cómo hacer que Corney y Caleb tuvieran un momento para confesar lo que sentían. Ophelia trataba de conseguir la confianza de Will y hablaban de la lágrima del rey. Corney platicaba con Elyon y se ponían al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en Heatherfield. Y atrás de estas dos jóvenes venían Caleb y Fabricio que solo hablaban de cómo conquistar a una mujer y decirle lo que sentían. Lo cual al trío de criticones solo hacia reír puesto que se notaba q ninguno de los dos, Caleb o Fabricio, podían despegar la mirada de la guardiana de la tierra y la princesa de Meridian.**

**Finalmente llegaron a las minas, un lugar desolado donde Elyon no tardo en pedir ayuda a Cornelia para hacer crecer algunas flores. Ophelia no resistió más y bajo del caballo de un brinco. Las guardianas solo pudieron ver como comenzaba a correr dentro de las minas, pero la perdieron de vista ya que ella contaba con la ventaja de ser ciega por lo cual no necesitaba de luz. Elyon le pidió un poco de luz a Taranee y les dijo que la siguieran ya que podía sentir la presencia de Ophelia.**

**Cuando llegaron a donde se detuvo Ophelia la observaron llorando abrazando el cuerpo de Cedric. Entre los chicos lo cargaron hacia fuera de las minas donde lo recostaron. Fabricio les dijo que solo estaba un poco deshidratado y que con un poco de agua y reposo estaría bien. Ophelia en ningún momento se despegaba de él. Los demás se las ingeniaron para alzar las tiendas y con lo poco del poder que tenían las guardianas Taranee hizo una fogata. Todos excepto Ophelia se reunieron alrededor de la fogata a contar historias, pero no tardo mucho Hai Lin en darle un codazo a Irma para poner una excusa e irse a dormir. Aldarn entendió rápidamente y dijo q el también se retiraba. Así se levanto posteriormente Will, Elyon y Fabricio, dejando a Cornelia y Caleb solos frente a la fogata.**

"Creo que nos dejaron solos" "eso parece, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, solo te vi un instante tratando de salvarte de Cedric el cual te capturo en el momento en que Will cerro el portal". "Sí, el destino da muchos giros quien creería que no tardaría en conocerte". **El silencio se hizo y Caleb y Cornelia no sabían que decir. En ese momento se comenzó a oír una canción en el campamento. Era Ophelia que se encontraba cantando al pie del Sleeping Bag donde habían recostado a Cedric.**

"Yume no naka de anata no

Namae o yonda

Mezameta toki

Koi to kizuku

_Dentro de un sueño_

_Llame tu nombre_

_Cuando desperté_

_Me di cuenta que era amor_

Koushite

Kokoro wa umareru no

_Cuando me di cuenta de esto_

_Mi corazón nació_

Ai wa kaze

Ima sugu ni

Anata no moto e

Ikitai yo

ai wa kaze

shinjitsu no hashitteitai

Ai wa kaze

_El amor es el viento_

_En este momento _

_Quiere ir _

_Donde tú estés_

_El amor es el viento _

_Quiero ir corriendo con la verdad _

_El amor es viento"_

**Cornelia se acerco a Caleb y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este. Solo quería disfrutar del momento y esta era una ocasión donde las palabras sobraban. Caleb abrazo a Cornelia para sentirla mas cerca, y ella sabía que en sus brazos estaba protegida. Caleb tomo a la chica por el mentón para que su cara quedara frente a la de él. La acarició gentilmente recorriendo su cara con sus dedos, como si quisiera memorizarla, Cornelia tomo la mano de Caleb y la beso gentilmente. En ese momento los dos se sonrojaron, se quedaron viendo fijamente cerraron los ojos y desearon ser uno con el otro, querían fundirse en un beso. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir y oír la respiración del otro, en ese momento se oyó un quejido en el campamento, el momento había quedado arruinado pero al menos ahora sabían que sus sentimiento no habían cambiado, se amaba, pero a pesar de eso, tendrían tarde o temprano que tomar la decisión que los había separado desde hace mucho tiempo.**

"¿Qué pasó?" **dijo Will. **"Creo que Cedric ha despertado." **Fabricio tenía razón. Los nueve jóvenes se acercaron a la tienda donde se encontraba Cedric el cual se encontraba saliendo de esta ayudado por Ophelia. Se acercaron a la fogata y se sentó.**

"Muchas gracias por haberme sacado de la mina, creo que les debo una disculpa por todo lo que hice mientras Phobos estaba vivo. No que hice no tiene excusa pero aprendí que huir no solucionara los errores que cometí, debe hacer caso de la advertencia de irme para no causar daño. Señorita Elyon no se como pedirle disculpas, creo que usted es una gran regidora cuando la conocí en la librería note que era la digna heredera de la corona de sus padres". **Elyon se sonrojo. **"A pesar de que usted halla ayudado a mi hermano debo de decirle que tiene mi perdón y mi confianza, yo se la culpa que tenía que cargar ya que usted se culpaba de no haber hecho nada cuando niños, pero ahora estoy aquí para pedirle su ayuda. Necesito llegar lo más pronto posible a Ciudad Cristal"

"Debe conseguir la lagrima del rey para colocarlas en su corona. Lo sé Phobos intento conseguirla, de hecho la ciudad esta a un día de viaje con mucho gusto la llevare princesa"

**Todos decidieron levantarse al amanecer para llegar a la Ciudad Cristal por la noche. Will y Caleb temían de confiar en Cedric pero sabían que Ophelia y Elyon les habían ocultado algo y si Elyon después de saber la verdad seguía confiando en él era por que tenía algo de bondad en el corazón.

* * *

**

**Al siguiente día se levantaron rápidamente para poder salir de ahí lo antes posible. Cedric se monto al caballo donde estaba Ophelia y esta se sentó detrás de él. Cedric les dijo que el camino era algo peligroso y que por lo que había notado las guardianas no tenían poderes y conforme pasara el tiempo los poderes de Elyon irían disminuyendo. **

**No tardaron mucho en llegar a un lago precioso donde había cerezos alrededor de este. El lago tenía un puente y al principio había una roca labrada con símbolos antiguos de Meridian. Cedric detuvo el caballo. **

"Por que nos detuvimos, es que acaso ya no quieres ayudarnos" **Preguntó Irma. **"No podemos continuar por ahí, reconozco ese símbolo lo vi una ves cuando fuimos atacadas por la chichilla gigante"** afirmó Will. **

"Entre todos podemos vencerla" **Afirmo Caleb. **

"Dejen nos este problema a nosotros, debemos demostrarles que podemos ser de ayuda. La ciudad esta detrás de la colina pero como es necesario cruzar el lago para llegar rápido nosotros, Ophelia y yo pelearemos, así estamos seguros de dar nuestra vida por algo que realmente lo vale, si pasara algo sabemos que ustedes no se rendirán para cumplir la meta".

**Cedric y Ophelia se bajaron del caballo. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago. Este comenzó a hervir y de ahí surgió un gusano gigante de color café, tenía colmillos y tenia una especie de aguijón. Aldarn les explico a las guardianas que el gusano no los podía atacar afuera dado que la piedra creaba una especie de barrera. **

**Cedric se convirtió en la enorme serpiente que todos conocemos y decidió atacar a al gusano, mientras tanto Ophelia se había quitado las sandalias y había entrado al lago. Ophelia levanto las manos y una espesa neblina se empezó a formar. Los chicos que se encontraban a fuera no sabia lo que pasaba, no veían solo podían escuchar. Finalmente un sonido horrible cruzo el lago, la niebla se fue para. Los que los chicos vieron fue a Cedric en su apariencia de humano frente a Ophelia que poseía un arco en las manos, el gusano había sido derrotado en minutos.**

"Debemos de seguir que el viaje aun no ha terminado"

* * *

**

* * *

Gracias por los reviews ya salí de vacaciones así que espero terminar muy pronto la historia esta vez lo prometo…**

**No me maten juro que no dejare esta historia…**

**La canción no es mía es de una serie que es conocida en mi país como "I'm gonna be an angel".**


End file.
